


Thieves

by ren (renegadewriter)



Series: Aware [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU, BAMF Jazz, Deadly Jazz, M/M, Oneshot, Post-War, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadewriter/pseuds/ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thieves weren't aware of who's home they were breaking into. They didn't really care much either.  After all, every house they had robbed so far had been easy, the occupants having been shot with a tranquilizer gun. No harm, no deaths, no witnesses... clean. Why would this time be any different?</p><p>--</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> Because dark, protective, bamf Jazz is pure love.

The thieves weren't aware of who's home they were breaking into. They didn't really care much either.  After all, every house they had robbed so far had been easy, the occupants having been shot with a tranquilizer gun. No harm, no deaths, no witnesses... clean. Why would this time be any different?

 

**00000000000**

 

Even if the war had ended some vorns ago, and Cybertron had been rebuilt, Jazz never forgot what he had been during it, a soldier, a saboteur, an assassin. He had been used to going into recharge knowing that a potential threat could be lurking in the darkness, knowing that in recharge he was at his most vulnerable. Even after so many vorns, he still couldn't stop acting as the mech he was during the cruel and dark war. Which was why, when the barely there sound of the front door of his home being carefully opened reached his sensitive audios, his systems awaken in an instant, defense and weapon systems coming online the same moment his optics did. 

He took a click to asses the situation. He was clearly in his room, it must be a little over the acceptable time to be awake, for no light came in from the streets, no music from a party nor chatter from groups of bots returning from the clubs was heard. 

He had his arm lazily wrapped over his mate's waist, Prowl's helm tucked under his chin. He could feel his mate's slow and steady breath on his neck, that any other time would make a shiver of desire run through his frame. Not now though. 

He turned his audios to their highest settings and could clearly make out the sound of three sets of light footsteps outside their quarters. There was a loud 'thud' followed by a curse and two mechs ordering for the third to be quiet. 

Prowl let out a small groan and shifted, his sensitive doorwings not forgetting their time during war either and were with no doubt picking up a disturbance. Jazz ran a soothing servo over one of the twitching panels, prompting his mate's own defense systems to stay offline. Letting out a sigh, Prowl settled down, his wings laying flat on his back. 

Visor flashing, Jazz carefully extracted himself from his mate, who gave a small whine, and got up. He took a moment to see his mate curl into himself to make up for the sudden loss of heat. Smiling at the sight, Jazz carefully rearranged the thermal blankets to provide better cover for his mate.

Another small thud reached his audios and he grew serious. Who ever was outside their quarters, was going to pay for interrupting their recharge.  

Offlinng his visor, Jazz seemed to disappear in the darkness. The only sound in the room was Prowl's soft breathing, vents circling smoothly, and only a light click of a door opening and closing before tranquility settled back in again. 

 

**0000000000000000**

 

"Have you searched everything?" Whispered one of the mechs. 

"Yes!" Hissed back the other annoyed. "Apart from a few items that we _might_ be able to sell there's nothing here!"

"Check the room then!"

"But there's someone in there! What do we do if they wake up?" The third said somewhat uncomfortable with the whole situation. 

"Neutralize them like we have done all the others fool!" 

Nodding, the two mechs, one more hesitant than the other, made their way to Jazz and Prowl's room. 

The first mech had his servo on the knob, a small tranquilizer gun in the other servo. It would be quick, he'd open the door and shoot whoever was inside. No one would get hurt and they'd get the goods. Another job well done. 

"Ah wouldn't do that if Ah were you."

The sudden, too near, too sinister voice that spoke in his audio made him take two hasty steps back, a scream of fright ready to escape his vocalizer, yet a servo that appeared out of nowhere was firmly pressed on his mouth, keeping him from uttering even a 'squeak'.

The other two mechs looked frightened at the figure that simply materialized in their midst. There was too little light coming in from the streets to clearly see him, but there was enough to let them see his outline, and it only seemed to make the other more deadly, more dangerous. 

"Who, who are you!?" Hissed the obvious leader. In his panic, he had had forgotten to keep his voice down, and that was unacceptable. 

As quick as lightning, Jazz's servo on the other mech's mouth turned into a grip, and still keeping him from uttering a sound dragged him across the room to where the leader was. The ex-saboteur's other servo coming to hold onto the leader's mouth, effectively keeping both mechs quiet. 

"Mah mate is in the other room recharging." He started, voice dark and menacing, yet eerily calm. "Make one more sound and Ah'll kill ya." He finished, bringing his visor back online, though the usual blue had been replaced by a crimson and deadly red. 

A small squeak had him turning his helm to the smallest of the group. The mech seemed to have recently left younglinghood. Jazz didn't blame him for being scared, it had been obvious from the start that he had wanted nothing to do with this. But at the moment, Jazz didn't care. 

"Ah'm tired, and calling the enforcers is troublesome." He informed. Especially since they would only call Prowl, his mate having returned to his former job. He did not want to disturb his mate's recharge. The poor Praxian had not been recharging lately, dozens of cases having been handed down to the enforcers.

The two mechs that he was holding onto with a death grip tried to set themselves loose, but one single glare from the visored mech petrified them on the spot. 

"So, this is what we're gonna do." 

Actual tears of fear came to the three mech's optics as a wide, malicious smile appeared in the darkness under the menacing light of the red visor. 

**0000000000**

_"In an amazing turn of events, the local gang of thieves has appeared on the steps of the enforcer's headquarters, bound and gagged, and covered in dirt. The enforcer that interrogated them has not been able to get them to say who caught them or what happened. There have been attempts to get the one responsible to come forward, whether it is to thank and award or to apprehend for taking the law into his or her own servos is not known. Should this mystery bot be reprimanded for doing what the enforcers could not? Or should it be the enforcers who-"_

Prowl sighed as he turned off the screen, setting the remote gently at his side on the couch. 

"It's not like we don't try." He pouted to himself. 

A chuckle sounded from behind him and he turned his helm to see his mate walking from the kitchen with two cubes of energon in his servos. 

"Ya worry too much. It's not yer fault that the chief had them dropped to the low priority box." Jazz said handing him a cube before dropping next to him. "Morning by the way. How was yer recharge?" He asked all smiles and rainbows. 

"Undisturbed for once, thankfully." He answered, taking a small sip from his cube.

"And those three were dropped into the 'low priority box', as you say because although they have stolen several things from several houses, they have not proved to be dangerous. They have never hurt anyone nor have they destroyed any public property. We have bigger problems like that serial killer that is loose in the city. Four bots have already been offlined because of him." He tried defending, a pout still present in his voice. 

Jazz chuckled again, taking a large gulp from his own cube. "Ah agree with ya, so don't take it too personally if the public ain't aware of how hard ya guys work ta keep everything and everyone safe. _Ah_ for one know all the effort ya put into it." The last was said with a small frown and a displeasured tone. 

"Hmm." Prowl agreed smiling at his mate. "Yes, I have been neglecting you haven't I?" He said huskily, leaning against his mate.

The visored mech grinned at him before giving Prowl a quick kiss on the lips. 

"Ya better make it up fer me then!"

"Certainly." 

Jazz sighed pleased. This was how it was supposed to be. A quiet morning with his mate, undisturbed by outside elements. If only the whole city's crime would drop dead or something, Prowl wouldn't have to work so hard and long. Oh well, might as well enjoy these little moments. 

"Jazz? Why are you covered in dirt?"  

_'Eesh'_


End file.
